Inside The Tower
by Nala32
Summary: This is the story of Rapunzel's life in the tower with Mother Gothel. With her only friend being a little green creature called Pascal, Rapunzel starts to get strange feelings about Mother Gothel's rash decision. Will she find out the truth? Or not?
1. Why Musn't I Go Outside?

**Hey. This is my second Tangled fanfiction. This is about Rapunzel's life in the tower up until she asks about going outside to see the "lights". I hope you enjoy this. I hope there's not a story like this.**

Inside The Tower

Chapter 1: Why Musn't I Go Outside?

Five years had past since Mother Gothel stole Rapunzel from her parents in the castle. It was the day Mother Gothel planned to tell Rapunzel how "dangerous" the outside world was. Rapunzel is only young, she will believe this.

"Rapuzel! Where are you, dear?", Mother Gothel called.

"I'm here, Mother", Rapunzel said.

"Punzie, sweetie. What are you doing with that green beast?", Mother Gothel barked.

"It's not a green beast! It's my pet, Pascal", Rapunzel explained, feeling hurt.

Mother Gothel growled and spat. "Well, you musn't go outside", she ordered.

"But.. Mother! How am I to play if I cannot go outside?", Rapunzel asked.

"I know dear but people, bad people, are after your hair, your long golden hair".

With that thought, Mother Gothel left her daughter alone. "Don't go outside".

"Oh Pascal! Mother won't let me outside. Why can't she just let me play in the garden".

Pascal smiled, giving the young girl an idea. "The garden!", she shreiked.

The young child knew not to disobey but she was desperate to go outside. She had been in this tower all her life and that was very boring for a youg, adventurous child such as herself. She had to play outside just this one time but how...

Rapunzel sang and sang most of the day. Then she would paint a little and then talk to Pascal all night. As all girls do, little Rapunzel kept a diary. In this diary was all her deep thoughts and feelings and dreams. It was all she had that mattered.

Pascal stirred from sleeping on Rapunzel's small delicate shoulder. She was painting a beautiful picture on the wall of a girl just like her with seventy feet of long blond hair and green eyes running through the woods with a green chamillion on her shoulder.

"Hey Pascal. Will we sneak out tomorrow? I can't wait to see what fresh air is!", Rapunzel said.

Pascal smiled and nodded. "I wish you could talk to me with words", the little five year old Rapunzel sighed.

The day swept by quickly for Rapunzel. It was now late evening and she was going to bed now.

"I can't wait until tomorrow comes, Pascal. It will be great", Rapunzel whispered under the bed sheets.

"Good night, Pascal. See you in the morning when we sneak out. Don't tell Mother", Rapunzel wished goodnight.

"Good night Rapunzel. I hope you will have a lovely sleep because we have a busy day ahead", Mother Gothel said after Rapunzel drifted off. Luckily, Mother Gothel never heard what Rapunzel said before. They still had the luck to sneak out.

Rapunzel dreamed great things but she couldn't get why Mother Gothel couldn't just let her play in the gardens that surrounded the tower that they called home. No one would harm her if she played in their gardens, would they?

_Why musn't I go outside?_, Rapunzel thought before she drifted into a deep sleep.

**I hope you like this story. I had fun writing this. Well, review as always.**


	2. So This Is What It's Like To Be Free

**Here's chapter two! Remember last time Rapunzel and Pascal were going to sneak out. Let's hope Mother Gothel doesn't find out. Thanks to my first reviewers. Okay shoutouts...**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Yeah... she probably will. Thanks for the positive feedback on my stories.**

**Ashlierthw: Thank you for the wonderful review. Lol. **

**Well on with the story so without further adieu...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: So This Is What It's Like To Be Free<p>

The morning came quickly for Rapunzel. The sun peeked through the floral curtains in her small room. The blond haired child rubbed her eyes and flew out of bed. She threw off her purple nightie and put on her light and dark purple dress on. She brushed her long blond hair and sang a little. Pascal hopped onto her shoulder and they quietly made their way downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Mother Gothel's room was down the narrow passageway between the staircase up to her room. Trying not to wake her Rapunzel slid past her room and made her way to the front window of the tower. She threw her hair down and slid down with still on her shoulder. After sliding down, she was inches away from touching the soft grass.<strong>

Rapunzel hesitated for a moment before touching her feet on the soft grass. She was thrilled by it and tugged her hair down and ran around in the garden of the tower. "This is great!", she exclaimed.

Rapunzel spent the morning making daisy chains, twirling round in the grass and just watching the clouds float by. This was all new for the girl and she enjoyed it. Rapunzel paniced, however, when she heard her mother's voice. She would hide but then she could hear snoring and she went back to her playing. She was free, alive. She could live beyond the tower.

" I can't believe it, Pascal!", Rapunzel exclaimed. "I'm free!".

"Hey. You know Pascal, I never believed I could do this!", she said again.

Pascal nodded and sighed. He knew Mother Gothel would be up any minute.

Rapunzel was lying in the grass when he saw a shadow in the tower. Mother Gothel was awake! He had to warn Rapunzel but how! She was already at the exit to the tower's garden! Pascal scuttled over to Rapunzel to warn her but... it was too late.

* * *

><p>Mother Gothel was looking out the window! She couldn't see them yet. She was just studying a particular part of the garden. BUT she would look and see them soon. There was no escape. Mother Gothel would catch them sneaking out.<p>

Rapunzel looked and saw Mother Gothel. She screamed a small cry. Pascal hopped on her shoulder and they tried to hide until she went away. They scuttled away but it was too late to hide. Green eyes were staring at them sharply and coldly. Mother Gothel had spotted them. She had spotted them. The duo froze. Mother Gothel had spotted them sneaking out...

**Sorry about the short chapter but the excitement will pay for it.**


	3. A Mother's Warning

**Welcome back for another chapter of Inside The Tower! This story is the most fun to continue with. I can only seem to complete Tangled fics. I wonder why? Mmm... Maybe I should write more Tangled fics or shorter stories.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Yes.. uh oh! The punishment will be harsh but understanding, sort of. Thank you for your support.**

**MotherGothelFan1: Yeah someone is getting in trouble. Interesting? Well thank you! So happy your liking it!**

**Alright now, on with this fabby fun story and review if you want more...**

* * *

><p>The blond haired child froze with fear as they filled her emerald with tears of shock. Her mother had caught her and she would never be able to go outside, not even for fresh air.<p>

The green eyed child rushed up to the tower to find her mother looking cross. Rapunzel gulped and shivered.

"Rapunzel! What do you think you were doing?", Mother Gothel spoke in a very fierce manner that often scared Rapunzel.

"Mother I..", Rapunzel stuttered.

"NO RAPUNZEL! YOU CANNOT GO OUT INTO THAT BARBARIAN WORLD!".

"Outside Mother. It's outside. Not that word", Rapunzel spoke.

"Rapunzel listen to my warning. You WILL NEVER go outside AGAIN! Not EVER! NOT EVEN WHEN YOU'RE FORTY-FIVE!", Mother Gothel warned, quite sternly and harsh.

Rapunzel ran off crying. How could she do it? How could she not let her have fresh air. Freedom.

Rapunzel did her chores before bed. After she scrubbed, mopped and cooked, she finally went to bed.

Rapunzel would never, ever forget Mother Gothel's words, her warning. The very thing would make her crave for adventure...


	4. Does Anyone Care About Me?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Inside The Tower! This story has proven to be popular. I want more reviewers and fans as well. Sorry to everyone who thought the last chapter (chapter 3) was far too short. This one will be longer I promise!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Yeah! Mother Gothel just doesn't understand! LOL! Thanks for the review!**

**Ashlierthw: Yeah I would have cried too. But this does show how Mother Gothel only loves Rapunzel for her hair.**

**Please, PLEASE, PLEASE! Just keep up with the FABBY reviews! Keep it up!**

* * *

><p> Chapter 4: Does Anyone Care About Me?<p>

Rapunzel awoke the next morning to find her room empty. Pascal was no longer there on her bedside table. The young girl rushed out of bed searching for her beloved green friend. Tears prickled her eyes and hurt pinched her chest.

"Does anyone care about me?", Rapunzel thought aloud as she arrived in the main part of the tower.

"Of course I do, Rapunzel!", a harsh but sweet voice replied from behind her.

"Mother! Mother! Where's Pascal?", Rapunzel asked.

"Oh Rapunzel don't let your curiousity get the better of you. It killed my cat you know", Mother Gothel flipped.

"NO! I MEAN it! WHERE'S PASCAL?", Rapunzel cried, her agression getting the better of her.

"Pasc- what? Don't make up such silly names, Rapunzel. And don't mumble. You know it bugs me", Mother Gothel sighed.

"Mother, Pascal is my pet chamillion. He's my only friend. Thanks to you", Rapunzel muttered. She said the last part with hurt.

"The beast has been taken away, dear", Gothel said. She really couldn't care less.

"H-how c-c-could y-you!", Rapunzel screamed in pain and hurt.

Gothel watched her flower run away back to her room. "So far so good", she said to herself.

* * *

><p>While Gothel was relived she had Rapunzel under her grasp, poor sweet Rapunzel was crying all over her pillow. How could her mother even think about getting rid of Pascal? Pascal was her only friend and she was his only owner. Who would break such a tight loving bond? Gothel would and when she had her flower where she wanted her, things would snap for Rapunzel.<p>

As Rapunzel thought no one cared about her, she was very wrong. Very wrong indeed. Two people cared about her more than anything in the world. Those two people were her real parents. King Robert and Queen Cosette, the rulers of Corona cared about their only daughter like she was a jewel in the very centre of the Earth. Rapunzel was a Princess but she didn't know it. And the thing Gothel worried about the most was the fact that Rapunzel was closer to her parents and home than she thought.

* * *

><p>But for one thing straight, Gothel never loved or cared about Rapunzel. Her hair kept her young and alive. And if that was the only thing that would make her live, Gothel would do anything to keep that a secret and her forever...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I like this chapter still short but longer than the last. Click that review button if you want more.<strong>


	5. Not Complete Without You

**News flash! It's another chapter of Inside The Tower. The 5th chapter, wow we're getting somewhere. This is a long story, well the longest I've ever written. It will be 20-25 chapters long. That is why I want to get the story going. This is the last chapter where Rapunzel is five, yay! She will have her seventh birthday in the next one!**

* * *

><p> Chapter 5: Not Complete Without You<p>

* * *

><p>The morning presented the world with mist and fog. A young girl was brushing her long blond hair like always. It was the same porcess every morning but this one morning gave the child an empty feeling. It was her first night without her dear green friend Pascal. He was hard to forget and no matter how hard she tried Pascal was permently eched in her brain. It was not like anyone else would understand her again like Pascal did.<p>

"Morning Punzie", Gothel said cheerfully. "You still brushing your hair?".

"No! I'm not Mother!", Rapunzel screeched at her.

"Rapunzel, dear. STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT BEAST!", Gothel lost her temper.

"Watch your temper Mother! And no I won't stop thinking about Pascal! Thinking about what you did!", Rapunzel fretted. She could never forgive her mother for getting rid of Pascal.

Gothel stormed out the room. Rapunzel slammed her door after she walked out. "Oh I hate her!", she yelled.

No one answered. Silence encircled the room. No one was with her.

"Oh Pascal no matter what I do I can't stop thinking about you", Rapunzel sang.

"Everytime I try to understand why she got rid of you, I think about you and I and how we used to be", Rapunzel continued her sad little song. It soon turned into a full sad song.

"It might be crazy but have I told you lately how much I'm devoted to you", the song continued.

Silence still fell into the room when Rapunzel hummed melodiously.

"Hey maybe it's not so bad but I can't understand why you had to fly, oh fly away", the song blasted out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mother Gothel was singing her own song. It went like this,<p>

"Oh that little flower of mine it's hard to keep her singing in time".

"She always denies my tries to keep her away from the truth but she's not so bad a daughter after all she keeps me alive but I can't hold her on much longer she won't listen to my little yonders".

"Oooooooooh! Oooooooh! ! My golden flower she's a little shower of pride. Oooooooooooooooooh! It's something to keep me alive. I know she's only fiiiiivve", Mother Gothel finished her song. She decided she was getting old and she headed to Rapunzel's room.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel smiled and began to sing her magical song,<p>

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what was once mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what was once mine_

_What was once mine_


	6. The Best Birthday Present Would Be You

**The next chapter is here! I can't wait to hear your reviews again! Thank you so much for your support on this story. It is really fun to continue with. Well on with the show and the chapters will be made longer I promise.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Thank you! Pascal was 'disposed' of by Mother Gothel. You will find out why, where and how in the later chapters. I can't promise when that will be or what chapter it is, maybe 14 or 15. Oh not offended okay...**

**Okay lets get on with the show so without further adieu...**

* * *

><p> Chapter 6: The Best Birthday Present Would Be You...<p>

* * *

><p>After Rapunzel finished her song, she brushed her hair and Mother Gothel left her room. The trapped child sighed. She missed Pascal and it would be a long time till she saw him again, she just knew it would be...<p>

* * *

><p>Two Years Later...<p>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel slowly got out of bed. It was her birthday today but she wasn't feeling excited at all. A hole was left in her heart two years ago and it hadn't been fixed since. This year and last year's birthday hadn't been what they should be like. Pascal, her most dearest friend had been taken away by her own mother and he hadn't came back since. Rapunzel had tried multiple times to get out of the tower and search for Pascal herself but she always got caught by Mother Gothel. This year it wouldn't be the same.<p>

Rapunzel broke out into song, singing her feelings out.

_This year won't be the same without you,_

_I tried to get you back into my broken life,_

_But things don't get better when you live in a tower,_

_With a mother who locks you away like your too precious to be shown to the world,_

_It's all just a whirl without you, without you now by my side_

_Oh Pascal, I've tried making friends with the bees and the trees,_

_But no bee wants to be kept in a tower and trees can't be brought home,_

_The rabbits want to be free just like me but I can't go on with out you with me,_

_I couln't ask for a better present that yooooooooou_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel's song wouldn't make her life any better. Seven years in a tower never did anyone any good especially a child.<p>

Gothel knew she couldn't keep Rapunzel in here forever, royal guards searched here everyday for thiefs and Rapunzel and her healing hair wouldn't be here in this tower forever and ever...

* * *

><p><strong>I know another short chapter but remember there are going to be 35 chapters. Yes 35, I have to get going.<strong>


	7. I'll Go To The Ends Of The Earth For You

Wow** chapter seven already. We're getting around these chapters fast. I can't wait to hear from you again.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: I made the song up on the spot. It was a last minute thing.**

* * *

><p> Chapter 7: I'll Go To The Ends Of The Earth To Find You<p>

* * *

><p>*Two weeks since Rapunzel's seventh birthday*<p>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel fretted pacing back and forward. Today was the day she promised herself she was going to find Pascal. The only problem was Mother Gothel said that she couldn't ever go out again. But she was going to do so anyway.<p>

Rapunzel marched over to the tower's window. She stopped and stared. The grass below was so green and lively.

"I have to go to get Pascal back! Stop listening to her. She knows nothing. She's an old hag, too old to be my mother", Rapunzel told herself. "Now go. Pascal has to be out there somewhere. But what if I get lost".

_I always break out into song when you're not here,_

_Sometimes wishing upon a star never works,_

_If you're not here it's crystal clear this isn't where I'm meant to be,_

_Not locked in a tower but free and alive,_

_Not having a mother who doesn't care but a mother who loves me,_

_Maybe there's someone out there who will love me,_

_For not my hair but for who I am inside,_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside,_

_My hearts says it always has you just don't look at the water,_

_But my head says you will never be who you want to be,_

_My reflection will show my real mother and father,_

_My reflection will show who I really I am, where I'm meant to be_

_Where I'm meant to be, where I'm meant to beee_

Rapunzel's song broke off and without a moments hesatation she thrusted her hair down and slid down to find Pascal at the ends of the Earth if they even existed...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter.<strong>


End file.
